This invention relates to a device to control wet weather splash and spray generated by the rotation of the wheels of large vehicles, such as trucks and trailers, during forward movement over a wet road surface. In the time of wet weather conditions, the centrifugal force of the forward rotation of the wheels of large vehicles such as trucks and trailers, causes road surface materials, such as water, snow, mud, peebles, salt and the like to be propelled up into the turbulent air after striking upper flat surfaces of the undersides of the truck or trailers body and frame, which results in this substance being converted into a lateral spray and mist of fine droplets of water, salt, mud, and the like. This lateral spray is dispersed into adjacent traffic lanes and becomes a very dangerous traffic hazard both to the operator of the truck and the operator of other vehicles following or attempting to overtake the truck.
Many attempts have been made to solve this problem, such as the use of mud flaps, fenders, and various other devices, but to date none have been effective in the control of wet weather splash and spray.